The Last Lesson
by O2n
Summary: Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang dgn Ayah, Ibu dan saudaranya dalam kedamaian. Namun mereka kini telah mati. Kini hanya Naruto saja sendiri. Impiannya pun tergantikan oleh impian yang lain. Yakni membunuh mereka yang telah menyakiti nuraninya. Kini ia adalah manusia tanpa hati yang bisa membunuh siapa saja tanpa ragu. Tapi, hal itu tak berlaku Gadis pirang menyebalkan...
1. Chapter 1

_Tujuanku hanya untuk mati ... yeah, tentu saja. Untuk apa aku hidup jika dunia bahkan tidak menginginkanku untuk hidup. Orangtua, keluarga, saudara, sahabat bahkan kenalan pun aku tak punya. Bukannya apa, hanya saja mereka semua telah mati. Kini, tinggalah aku seorang diri di bumi ini. Lalu sekarang tujuanku apa lagi setelah mereka semua telah tiada ?_

 **OooO**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Saya mah apa ?  
**

 **Monday 8.00 am.**

Seharusnya pagi itu cerah. Namun jauh diufuk timur, Matahari tampaknya kalah bersaing dan tersisihkan oleh tebalnya awan hitam yang berjejer rapi. Cuaca yang tidak mendukung, Kota ini sepertinya akan dilanda hujan dengan existensi tinggi atau itulah yang setidaknya ia lihat dengan kedua bola matanya kini.

Ia merasa sedikit merinding, tentu. Angin saling bersaut-sautan dan menyambah apapun yang berada dalam jangkauannya, menghempaskan dedaunan dan beterbangan tersapu berantakan seperti perasaannya.

Namun, pria beriris safir justru memilih untuk berdiam diri meringkuk dalam sepi, meresapi dingin yang pastinya dihindari beberapa orang berakal sehat yang tak ingin sakit atau apapun itu. Atau, barang kali ia memang tak mampu dan tak memiliki daya untuk sekedar pindah dari posisinya saat itu ? entahlah ...

Ia hanya terdiam. Memandang jauh ke langit, tanpa tau jelas apa yang dilihatnya. Gerakannya pun minim, ia hanya sesekali menggerakan tangan untuk membenahi poni rambutnya yang mulai menggelitiki wajahnya akibat tersapu dan membuat penglihatannya semakin tergganggu. Rasa panas didadanya sepertinya sudah mengambil alih seluruh saraf sensoriknya hingga pria itu tampak santai walau gerimis-kecil mulai menibani tubuhnya. Dan membuat alas tempatnya singgah berbau tanah basah sedikit amis akibat cairan merah tercampur didalamnya.

"Hahhh ..." Entah untuk yang keberapa kali pria itu kembali menghela nafasnya, lagi dan lagi dengan berat dan kepahitan yang terselubung didalamnya. Hingga tanpa sadar, pria itu terbatuk.

Suaranya terdengar menohok dan tajam. Seperti ledakan yang menghimpit di saluran pernafasannya dan membuncah seperti letusan yang tak mampu terelakan. Bibir pria yang tadinya berbiru itu pun terkontaminasi cairan kental kemerahan yang tak lama hilang tak kala ia langsung menghapus bekas itu dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya pun semakin memutih-pucat.

'Ahh ... sepertinya, waktuku sudah sampai batasnya.'Batin pria itu. Sambil memandangi bahu sampai pinggang kirinya yang terkoyak.

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, ia pun mulai merogoh bungkus rokok yang berada di sisi saku sementara salah satu tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk mengambil Macis yang berada di kantong sweather-nya. Setelah mendapatkan, ia pun menarik salah satu dari 6 batang sisa rokoknya lalu, dengan susah payah mengerakan tangannya untuk menyelipkan lintingan tembakau itu supaya terapit dibibirnya .

Kletek ... Suara macis itu pun menjadi pertanda kalau kini ia telah sukses membakar rokoknya.

"Fuhh ..." Pria itu menghembuskan asap nikotin itu ke udara. Setellahnya, ia pun menundukan sedikit kepalanya untuk mendapati seorang wanita pirang yang sedari tadi sedang menghunuskan ujung katana tepat 30 meter dihadapannya. Dengan terpogoh-pogoh ia pun mencoba berdiri. Ia menggunakan seluruh sisa tenaganya untuk hal itu.

Kini stelah ia sejajar dengan wanita itu. Ia pun langsung menarik gagang katana yang tadi tertancap di tanah pijakannya. Ia mengayunkan benda itu sejenak, kekanan dan kekiri, keatas dan kebawah membuang bekas darah yang didapatkannya dari beberapa manusia yang berusaha membunuhnya.

Dan kini, hanya tinggal satu orang lagi dan semua akan berakhir ...

Kini keduanya pun saling bertatapan.

Satu menatap datar – satu menatap tajam. Kesunyian pun kian mencekam. Hanya suara hujanlah yang terdengar. Hingga semua itu pun lenyap kala pria itu mulai menggeser kakinya. Membentuk sebuah posisi, ancang-ancang untuk melesat. Hal serupa pun dilakukan oleh wanita didepannya.

"Jadi ..."

"Sudah ... siap untuk bagian terakhir ... Muridku ?"

Wanita itu pun mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya sprin menuju kearah pria pirang didepannya. Samar-samar. Tetesan air pun mengalir mulus di pipi porselennya.

"Jangan ragu, Yamanaka ..." Pria itu menyeringai, sambil bicara pelan nyaris seperti bisikan. Dan ia pun berlari menyambut lawan yang juga sedang menuju kearahnya.

Keduanya pun mulai saling menerjang. Mengeleminasi jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Mereka berlari sangat cepat layaknya seekor cheeta yang menemukan seekor rusa, keduanya pun semakin dekat, dekat dan dekat lalu mulai membentuk tekhnik andalan mereka. Hingga akhirnya keduanya pun berpapasan.

Biru bertemu Ungu. Katana pun mulai menjurus. Kini, reflek dan kecepatan adalah segalanya. Siapa yang tercepat dengan reflek terbaik, ia lah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan.

 **"The Last Lesson"** **  
**

 **Variety :** Friendship & Targedy **, Figure :** Naruto U, Ino Y **and the other.  
**

 **Warning : Alternate Universe, Friendzone, Maybe OOC, Thypo(S), ETC.**

 **"** Strange child"

Saat usia Ino 7 tahun. Ia suka berpetualang menjelajahi padang salju seorang diri. Larangan orang tuanya selalu diabaikan olehnya. Hingga pada suatu hari, gadis kecil itu pun terkena dampak perbuatannya. Yakni, ia terjebak dalam kepungan badai salju.

Berbahaya, anak kecil itu kini benar-benar dalam bahaya. Acara main yang rutin dilakukannya saat sore menjelang berubah menjadi sebuah malapetaka. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada salju, salju dan salju lagi. Tak ada tempat bersinggah. Kini Ino-si gadis kecil itu pun mulai diterjang kekhawatiran. Dengan umur seumur jagung, apalah yang bisa ia lakukan selain berdoa ? Ketegangan pun semakin menjadi ketika angin dingin semakin mengganas. Kira-kira 30 meter dari tempatnya, Ino dapat melihat jelas kepulan-kepulan es berterbangan, terkena hempasan badai yang perlahan mendekat kearahnya. Tanpa sadar, kakinya pun mulai gemetar.

'Tuhan, tolong hambamu ini tuhan !' Ia pun mulai komat-kamit kepada yang menciptakan semesta menyuarakan semua ketakutannya. Setiap detik jantung di dada anak itu memompa lebih cepat. Ia memejamkan matanya-membukanya lagi dan terus seperti itu sampai sadar kalau hal ini bukanlah mimpi.

'Ahh, apakah aku akan benar-benar mati sekarang ?' Batin bocah itu merutuki nasibnya, ia bahkan bersumpah jikalau ia selamat ia berjanji akan menuruti semua nasehat orang tuanya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, suatu tangan tiba-tiba menyelip ditubuhnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun merasa kalau tubuh mungilnya mulai melayang, ia merasa seperti terbang.

Eh ? Tunggu, sejak kapan manusia bisa terbang ?

Apakah badai yang melakukannya ?

Setelah otaknya mencerna asumsinya. Ino pun coba memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka kedua matanya yang tertutup untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Pada akhirnya, bola mata aquamarine itu pun menangkap sebuah objek, seorang pria bertudung hitam yang kini sedang memapahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sementara sebelah tangan pria itu ia jadikan tameng untuk menutup wajah dan tubuh mereka dari balik mantelnya.

"Kau siapa ?" Tanya wanita itu dengan suara cemprengnya. Pria itu menoleh sebentar, sebelum kembali memandang kedepan seraya berlari, menjauh dari badai yang menghampiri mereka.

"Bertanyanya nanti saja, aku sedang berkosentrasi untuk melewati terjangan badai ini !"

Ino pun diam, ia tahu kalau keadaan sama sekali tidak mendukung untuk melakukan sebuah obrolan. Apalagi pria ini tidak dikenalnya, ia hanya takut jika pria itu merasa terganggu lalu pria itu meninggalkannya, bagaimana ?. Dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, karena Ino jelas belum ingin mati.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit berlari dan mencari tempat perteduhan. Kedua ingsan itu pun menemukan sebuah goa, tak pakai lama pria itu pun lekas menerobos masuk. Ia berlari dengan sangat cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari kecepatan lari orang-orang biasanya. Tumpukan salju yang bergitu tebal dan dalam seakan tak mempengaruhi laju kakinya. Ia tetap mampu bergerak normal sambil memapahnya, membelah angin yang semakin menaikan existensi kibasannya.

Melihat hal itu, Ino pun tak kuasa menutupi ketakjubpannya, ia tak menyangka kalau di dunia ini ada mahluk seperti dia. Bahkan, ia ragu ayahnya yang notaben-adalah pemburu rusa kelas kakap di padang ini mampu melakukan hal yang sama seperti pria asing yang menolongnya kini. Padahal jika ditilik dari segi suara, wajah dan postur, pria asing itu tak lebih tua dari orang yang baru berumur 11 tahun. Tapi, sudah memiliki kemampuan bertahan hidup seperti ini.

Siapa pria ini ?

Darimana asalnya ?

Lalu, kenapa dia bisa begitu kuat ?

"Hei kau, berhentilah melamun !?"

"Eh ?" Ino menoleh kearah sumber suara yang menegurnya." Apa ?"

"Kita sudah sampai, jadi berhentilah memandangiku. Dari pada memandangiku, bukankah lebih baik kau berdoa agar badai salju ini cepat berhenti agar kita bisa melakukan aktifitas kita masing-masing, ha ?"Ceramah pria itu. Ino terdiam, gadis kecil itu sejenak menoleh keseluruh sudut ruangan.

"Jadi, maksudmu kita sudah selamat ?" Tanyanya dengan mata penuh pengharapan. Pria itu mendengus malas.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."Ia memberi jeda sejenak sebelum kembali mengadahkan wajahnya untuk menemukan mata-aqquamarine gadis kecil itu tampaknya sudah tidak sabar ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapannya.

"Ya, kita selamat !"

Hening, pria itu tampak bingung kenapa suasana tiba-tiba menjadi gegap-gempita seperti ini. Alih-alih bertanya kenapa gadis kecil itu mematung, ucapan pria itu pun hanya mampu tertahan dimulut kala sebuah teriakan yang amat cempreng akhirnya keluar dari bibir wanita kecil disebelahnya.

"Hooleeeeeee !" Bahkan ia pun harus menyumpal telinganya dalam-dalam, takut gendang telinganya yang peka itu hacur karena gelombang suara gadis kecil ini benar-benar tak _matching_ dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

"Telima kasih Tuhan..." Dan bla-bla-bla, anak itu melantunkan luapan sukacitanya, ia melompat kesana dan kemari,memutar ceria dan melakukan celebrasi lainnya dengan riang gembira yang ottomatis membuat goa itu menjadi ramai seketika. Hal itu pun membuat pria itu mulai risih sendiri.

"Baiklah nak, bisa kecilkan volume suara

Holeee !"

"Hey tenang-la

-Telima kasih Tuhan !" Dan ucapannya pun tak diindahkan sama sekali oleh Ino yang sepertinya sudah terlarut kedalam euforia keselamatannya. Desahan kesal pun terdengar dari pria itu, namun, apa boleh buat. Melihat dari tubuhnya, pria itu sadar kalau hal itu memang lazim untuk gadis seukurannya.

Ia pun memilih menyeret tubuhnya, untuk menjauh ke pojok ruangan yang sepertinya lebih aman dibanding harus berdiri disebelah gadis yang suaranya berpotensi membuatnya tuli.

"Hahhh ... dasar anak-anak..." Gerutunya pelan, tak sadar kalau ia juga masih tergolong anak-anak. Walaupun kehidupannya yang keras menuntutnya untuk menjadi dewasa dengan progress yang sangat tidak wajar. Tentu saja, lihatlah tingkahnya sekarang. Hanya orang idiot yang tidak sadar kalau pria itu tidak seperti anak-anak pada umumnya.

Ya, Uzumaki Naruto memang sedikit spesial. Menjadi yatim-piatu bukanlah kemauannya. Ayahnya wafat kala ia lahir tanpa tahu jelas apa sebabnya. Selang 5 tahun, Ibunya pun ikut tewas karena berusaha melindunginya dari para prajurit kerajaan. Sejak saat itu. Pria itu-Naruto pun memulai petualangannya seorang diri saat umurnya masih 5 Tahun. Dan saat itulah dunia tempatnya berpijak mendidiknya, alam menatarnya, hingga akhirnya semua jiwa dan raganya kini sudah sangat terlatih untuk bertahan di kehidupan kerasnya. Hal itulah yang membuat Naruto kuat dan tampak Dewasa jika dilihat dari sikapnya.

"Ooooooooy !?" Naruto tersentak kaget, ia pun menoleh kesamping dan menemukan gadis itu sedang menarik-narik lengan jaket bulunya, coba membangunkannya dari lamunan masa lalunya.

"Kakak kok melamun aja, sih ?" Tanya Ino-si-Gadis kecil itu kepada Naruto.

"Hn." Gumam Naruto sebagai jawaban, sedetik kemudian ia pun kembali mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, menatap langit-langit Goa yang ia rasa lebih menarik untuk dilihat daripada harus melihat wajah gadis yang sepertinya bisa membuatnya kesal, entahlah Naruto memang tidak suka bersosialisasi. Merasa, diacuhkan Ino pun kembali menarik-narik lengan jaket Naruto.

"Oh iya Kak, kalo boleh tau nama kakak siapa sih ?"Tanyanya semangat dengan mata berbinar-binar khas anak-anak pada umumnya.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."Jawabnya singkat, padat dan jelas. Tanpa menengok atau melakukan gerakan apapun. Dari tabiatnya, nampak sekali Naruto terpaksa menanggapi gadis itu. Namun gadis itu tak peduli atau tepatnya tidak peka akan gesture mood dari lawan bicaranya, lagi-lagi ia pun kembali menarik-narik lengan jaket Naruto sambil menggeser posisinya yang tadinya disamping menjadi tepat dihadapan Pria tersebut tuk mendapat perhatian dari pria penolongnya itu.

"Kakak, bel-asal dali mana ? Aku gak pelnah lihat kakak sebelumnya ... Kakak olang pelantauan, ya ?" Tanyanya lagi dengan wajah penasaran, seperti seorang informan yang sedang melakukan pengintaian.

"Ya !"

"Oh pantesan, telus kakak Naluto bel-asal dalimana ?" Lagi-lagi pelipis Naruto berkedut, kali ini karena anak itu menyebut namanya salah. Naruto bukan Naluto ! Hahhh ... Tapi, ia memakluminya dan kembali melapangkan dadanya. Mungkin lidah gadis kecil itu memang belum bisa mengecap huruf 'r'

"Entahlah ..."

"Entahlah itu dimana ?"

Dut-Dut, perempatan pun sukses muncul di pelipis Naruto. Ahh, kenapa Tuhan membiarkannya terjebak di Goa bersama anak bodoh ini ? bagaimana tidak, apa ia kira 'ENTAHLAH' itu nama sebuah tempat ?

"Kak ?"Tanya Ino sambil mengibaskan tangan mungilnya didepan wajah Naruto. Tak sadar kalau aura membunuh mulai menyebar mendominasi goa itu."Kakak Naluto dengal aku ti-

-KAU BISA DIAM TIDAAK, HA !?" Bentak Naruto, tak kuasa lagi bersabar karena tingkah ceria anak disebelahnya. Lah, memang kalau dia ceria salah, ya ? ... entahlah, karena ini adalah kali pertama bagi Naruto mengalami kondisi dimana ia terjebak dengan mahluk yang banyak bicara seperti Ino. Sebelumnya, tak ada yang pernah mengajaknya bicara. Ralat, memang tidak ada, karena selagipun itu ada, biasanya orang itu adalah prajurit kerajaan yang sedang tugas dan pastinya akan langsung dibunuhnya. Tentu saja, hal apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seseorang mencoba membunuhmu ?

Ini semua terjadi karena 5 tahun lalu Kaisar di Negara ini Senju Hashirama diganti oleh Uchiha Madara dan demokrasi di Negara ini pun berubah. Para pendekar Samurai benyak yaang menentang kebijakan kerajaan setelah kaisar diganti oleh yang baru. Kebijakan itu adalah meratakan lahan pertanian dan menggantinya dengan bangunan komplek dan beberapa gedung pembuatan senjata api. Sementara konsumsi pangan seperti beras atau gandum akan diberhentikan produksinya karena Negara-Hi akan mengimpor konsumsi dari luar.

Hal itu pun membawa protes besar bagi kalang para pendekar Samurai yang rata-rata berprofesi sebagai petani. Bagaimana mereka akan mencari nafkah jika lahan mereka bekerja diratakan ? dan bahan pangan di impor dari luar ?

Mereka pun melakukan unjuk rasa menentang keras kebijakan dari sang Kaisar,Madara. Namun Kaisar tetap bersikeras dan akhirnya menugaskan para tentaranya untuk membunuh siapa saja yang berani menentangnya. Hal itu lah yang menyebabkan para samurai di Negara ini satu persatu lenyap. Karena membangkang. Kaisar pun memutuskan untuk membinasakan kaum samurai yang menjadi titik awal dimana punahnya erah Samurai di Negara ini.

Itu pula lah yang menjadi sebab kematian sang Ibu tercinta dari Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki. Karena melindunginya dan menjadikan dirinya tumbal sementara Naruto melarikan diri dari Target Operasi basis tentara kerajaanlah ia akhirnya menjadi Yatim-Piatu. Hingga pada akhirnya, kini ia pun hidup sendirian dimana para sesamanya telah punah dan meninggalkannya sendiri di dunia yang kejam dan berbahaya ini.

Singkat cerita, Naruto adalah semu di dunia ini. Dianggap kuman yang harus dibasmi oleh khalayak kerajaan. Dan di jauhi/ dianggap tak ada oleh warga karena ia berasal dari golongan Samurai yang tabu di Negara ini. Hidupnya kini hanya di isi dengan berlari dari kematian yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Karena para tentara kerajaan selalu berkeliling untuk menekan dan membasmi apapun yang berbau dengan Samurai.

Ngeri memang, Naruto bahkan menyesal memiliki hidup tak tenang seperti ini. Jika boleh jujur. Ia benar-benar benci dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun apa dikata, ia belum ingin mati. Ia juga tak mau membuang jati dirinya sebagai seorang Samurai. Ia memang sudah berpikir akan mati, tapi itu ia membunuh Kepala Inspektur Kerajaan yang telah membunuh Ibunya tercinta di depan matanya. Danzo Shimura dan Kaisar dari Kerajaan Madara Uchiha.

Dan itu adalah impiannya. Jika itu terlaksana, Naruto pasti akan sangat puas dan bangga. Karena itulah ia tak ingin membuang hakekatnya sebagai pendekar Samurai walau beberapa orang kenalannya sudah beberapa kali membujuknya untuk membuang Katana dan menjadi rakyat sipil biasa saa dan Naruto akan aman-aman saja. Tapi tidak, martabatnya tak mau menerimanya. Ia akan melawan walau tau itu sulit dan berbahaya bagi keselamatan nyawanya.

Tapi Naruto tak peduli. Yang penting sekarang, ia akan tumbuh kuat dan setalah itu. Barulah rencananya akan ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Kembali ke N ruto yang lagi-lagi ditenggelamkan masa lalunya sebelum bocah itu kembali menarik-narik lengan baju Naruto dan membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kakak ..."

"Hn ?"

"umul kakak belapa ?" Tanya Ino lagi ceria,"Aku tujuh tahun Donk !"Tambahnya bangga. Naruto benar-benar semakin putus asa.

"10 dan menjauhlah dari tubuhku!" Jawab Naruto, sekaligus meminta agar Ino sedikit menjauh darinya yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan kelakuan yang ngga-ngga dari gadis kecil itu. Namun, bukannya menuruti. Gadis itu justru menggembungkan pipinya seraya menghambur-memeluk pinggang sang Kakak penolongnya.

"Nggak mau ah,."Sanggahnya. "... dingin." Naruto harus kembali bersabar menahan kekesalan yang menjalar dan kembali membentuk sebuah perempatan.

"Hmm ... hangat !" Gumam wanita itu lagi sambil merangsak lebih dalam mencari posisi nyaman di tubuh Naruto. Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Terserahlah ..."

 _Beberapa menit kemudian ..._

Bocah ini benar-benar misterius, entah kenapa Naruto justru angkat tangan ketika gadis itu mulai menjalari tubuhnya, seperti ilmuan yang sedang melakukan observasi. Ia tak bisa marah, padahal gadis itu sangat semena-mena. Naruto hanya mengamati gerakan-gerakan gadis itu dan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan gadis kecil itu sekenanya, ketika ia ditanya mengenai benda atau assesoris miliknya yang mungkin tidak diketahui namanya oleh Ino.

"Kak, kak !" Ino menarik-narik jemari Naruto.

Naruto berpaling mengahadapnya dengan tatapan penuh beban-nya,

"Apa lagi ?" Tanyanya ketus.

Ino pun menunjuk sebuah sabuk yang menjuntai dipinggang Naruto.

"Benda yang panjang dipinggang kakak itu namanya apa ?" Tanyanya Innocent, membuat beberapa orang NORMAL pasti tak kuasa menahan untuk bilang 'betapa menggemaskannya anak ini.' Tentu, tapi tidak buat Naruto. Helaan nafas beratnya sudah cukup mengisyaratkan kalau ia sama sekali tidak peduli akan kegemasan gadis yang kini sedang memangdangnya dengan tatapan imutnya.

"Samurai."

"Samulai ?"

"Hn."

"Oh..."

"Telus-telus, buat apa kakak bawa-bawa samuulai ?"

"Buat membunuh !"

Hening, butuh beberapa detik sebelum seringai Naruto kembali menghilang. Alih-alih menakut-nakuti, wanita itu justru terlonjak ceria ketika Naruto memberitahu apa kegunaan Katana miliknya.

"Keleeen !" Teriak Ino ceria. Ia pun melompat lalu mendarat tepat di perut Naruto yang membuat sang empu melotot tak percaya dengan kelakuan gadis kecil ini yang begitu tak tau adat. Seperti tidak peduli, Ino justru kembali menarik-narik pakaian Naruto seraya bergumam.

"Kakak, ajalin aku memainkan Samulai donk !" Seru Ino, dengan keseriusan tersirat jelas lewat pancaran matanya yang memaksa kedua safir milik Naruto pun membulat sempurna.

"Kau gila ?"Naruto berseru.

"Samurai itu bukan permainan ... ini adalah sebuah alat/senjata yang berbahaya. Bocah sepertimu bisa apa, Ha ?"Naruto mencak-mencak, namun tak sedikit pun meruntuhkan pendirian sang gadis.

"Aku mohon ..." Pintanya, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih merajuk..

"Ya Kak ..."Kini, Ino bahkan merengek sambil membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Please ..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tbc ...**_

 _Hai...ini ff pertama yang multichap. Maaf kalau tidak bagus. Mohon bantuannya .. **.**_

 _ **See You Later ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE LAST LESSON**

Ditulis buat buang waktu luang, sob. Gak ada niat ngambil keuntungan Gaysss !

 **Warning** : Pokoknya gak layak di Publish !

 **Disc** : _Masashi Kishimoto_

"Difficult Choice"

Seorang gadis ponytail menyerang membabi buta. Kanan, kiri, bawah, atas. Sementara pria berhelai blonde hanya menghindar dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Namun, tampaknya gadis itu tak mau menyerah. Ia seperti bayangan yang terus mengikuti gerakan pemuda itu kemanapun ia beranjak. Walau sang pemuda sudah mengerahkan kecepatan penuhnya, ia tetap tak mampu merenggangkan jarak diantara mereka.

'Sial, sejak kapan dia jadi secepat ini.' Batin Pria itu specchless. Namun disaat-saat sedang berpikir, pria itu tak sadar kalau ia sedikit lengah dan melonggarkan pertahanannya. Dengan kejeliannya Si-Gadis yang terus memborbardir pertahanan Pria itu pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

"Kau lengah Sensei !" Seru Gadis itu sambil melompat kedepan dengan satu hentakan kaki kirinya dan mengayunkan katana miliknya tegak lurus kearah leher Pria itu.

Pria itu pun membulatkan matanya. Tak mau kalah begitu saja, pria itu pun segera memiringkan badannya kebelakang 90 derajat. Sambil membelokan arah katana dengan menepis batang pipih katana dengan kaki kirinya. Namun walau begitu, pipinya tetap tergores oleh wanita itu. Karena jarak dan yang waktu yang agak telat dalam mencegah serangan itu.

Setelah lolos dari serangan barusan, Pria tersebut pun segera korpol kebelakang 2 kali. Mengambil jarak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Kenapa Naruto-sensei ? Gerakan-mu melambat… atau jangan-jangan hanya ini batas kemampuan-mu huh ?" Seru Wanita itu dengan senyum meledeknya.

Kepala Naruto pun langsung berkedut.

"Cihh… jangan sombong gara-gara berhasil melukaiku. Tadi aku hanya sedikit melamun. Itu tak akan terjadi lagi."

"Ahh … baguslah. Karena aku tak ingin menang jika Sensei ku yang 'PRO' ini tak serius. Dan asal kau tahu Sensei. Tahun ini aku bukan Ino yang dulu lagi. Jadi, kuharap kau serius dalam pertarungan kali ini, Oke !" Seru Ino sambil menyeringai dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya lagi.

Naruto pun langsung menarik nafas panjang dan memulai kuda-kudanya. Ia pun mulai memasang wajah serius.

"Baiklah, akan kulihat seberapa jauh perkembanganmu. Kuharap kali ini kau tidak menangis kalau kau kalah lagi." Sentak Naruto dengan seringai meremehkannya. Ino pun ikut menyeringai.

"Inilah saat-saat yang paling ku tunggu Sensei."

Dan akhirnya mereka pun kembali melanjutkan duel/sparring diantara mereka. Pertarungan berlangsung sengit dan epic. Tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang mau mengalah. Kejadian itu terus berulang sampai akhirnya hari demi hari pun berganti. Mereka terus berlatih saling belajar satu sama lain. Ino berusaha melampaui Naruto sedangkan Naruto berusaha melampaui dirinya sendiri dan mencari batas maksimal kemampuannya.

Hingga akhirnya, tak terasa 10 tahun pun berlalu tanpa terasa. Dimana akhrinya untuk pertama kalinya Ino bertarung Imbang melawan Naruto. Dan disaat itu pulalah Naruto sadar kalau sekarang sudah waktunya melepas muridnya. Untuk berguru dengan pengalaman di lapangan langsung.

"Kau sudah berhasil mengimbangiku …"

"Jadi …"

"Hn …"

"Benarkah ?"

Hening, sebelum akhirnya Naruto mengangguk seraya memasukan kembali katana kedalam sarungnya.

"Sudah, tak ada yang bisa kuajari lagi. Semua Imu dan teknik yang kumiliki sudah kukerahkan semua. Sekarang, aku sudah tak punya hal lain yang bisa kuajarjan untukmu. Bisa dibilang, sekarang aku tak bisa menjadi guru untukmu lagi karena kemampuan kita yang bisa dibilang 'setara'"

"Singkatnya …"

"Kau, lulus."

Bersamaan dengan itu, wanita berambut pirang itu pun segera berjingkrak dan meneriakan semua luapan sukacitanya.

"Kyaaaaa… Akhirnya ! Setelah sekian lama !" Teriak gadis itu meluapkan kebahagiannya. Sementara sang guru. Hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah muridnya itu. Tak terasa sudah 10 tahun berlalu. Dan walau ia mengajari Ino dengan kejam, gadis itu tak pernah mundur. Semangat pantang menyerahnya membuatnya Naruto kagum. Ia sangat yakin, kalau mungkin sekarang ia bahkan sudah lebih kuat dibanding dirinya. Yah… baguslah.

"Hei Ino …" Naruto memanggilnya. Yang dipanggil pun menengok dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung menghillang dari wajahnya.

"Ya, sensei."

"Apa kau masih ingat, apa hal yang paling penting bagi seorang Pendekar Samurai."

"Haaaaa ? tentu saja Sensei ! Aku tak akan pernah melupakan itu sampai akhir hayatku. Karena itu adalah jalan yang kupilih !" Seru Gadis itu tanpa keraguan. Dan membuat sang guru kembali tersenyum tipis. Perlahan Pemuda itu pun mulai bangkit dari duduknya sembari berjalan menghampiri muridnya itu. Hingga kemudian, ia pun menotok tengkuk gadis itu.

"Se-sensei ap-apa yang kau lakuka …" Belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Gelap pun mengambil alih kesadarannya. Sebelum akhirnya ia pun terjatuh dalam gendongan sang guru, Sang guru pun langsung membawa tubuh muridnya yang tak sadarkan diri itu kesebuah Pohon besar didekatnya dan membaringkan gadis itu secara hati-hati disana. Sejenak ia hanya memperhatikan wajah muridnya yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa itu. Ia merapikan beberapa helai rambutnya yang berantakan, sebelum akhirnya ia memunggungi raga itu.

'Ingat Ino, jadilah seorang pendekar Samurai yang rendah hati, berani dan beretika. Hargailah sesamamu. Junjung tinggilah kejujuran. Dan jadilah seorang Pendekar yang bisa menjadi panutan orang-orang. Ingatlah 'kekuatan besar akan mendatangkan kewajiban yang besar'.'

"Dan satu lagi Ino, apapun yang terjadi. Dimanapun kau berada. Guru akan tetap menyayangimu." Gumamnya lirih seraya berlalu, menjauh dari gadis itu. Yang masih terlelap di alam bawah sadarnya. Kini, ia hanya bisa berharap kalau suatu saat nanti, Ino tak akan terjerumus seperti dirinya. Dan itulah sebabnya, ia harap gadis itu dapat mengerti akan tujuannya meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa pamit. Karena setelah ini, ia akan menempuh hidup yang tak patut untuk diteladani. Dan, Naruto tak mau gadis itu rusak dan hancur karena dia.

'Sekarang, aku akan melanjutkan apa yang selama ini menjadi impianku.'

'Madara Uchiha. Tunggu aku.' Batinnya dingin.

" **The Last Lesson"**

 **Variety :** Friendship  & Tragedy, **Figure :** Naruto U  & Ino Y and The Other.

 _ **Seminggu kemudian …**_

"Halo Ino-chan !" Sapa seorang gadis berambut merah jambu seraya menduduki bangku kosong yang berada di samping sahabatnya itu. Sementara yang diajak bicara seakan tak menaruh minat dan hanya mengangguk sekedarnya. "Hm, selamat pagi Sakura." Sapa balik Ino dengan malas sambil mengaduk-aduk jus lemon miliknya dengan straw dengan asal.

"Hmmpphh, kau masih terpukul, ya Ino-chan." Tanya Sakura menyadari kesan Bad Mood dari Ino yang sudah terjadi sejak seminggu lalu setelah ditinggal tanpa pamit oleh gurunya.

"Entahlah Sakura, aku hanya merasa kalau dia sangat kejam. Ia bahkan tak meninggalkan barang apapun sebagai kenang-kenangan selama kami bersama. Aku hanya tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikirannya sehingga semudah itu dia… ah sudahlah. Mengingatnya membuatku saja sudah membuatku kesal !" Seru Ino. Sakura pun langsung memukul pelan punggung Ino pelan.

"Sudahlah Ino, mungkin Naruto-san mempunyai alasan yang kuat hingga meninggalkanmu tanpa pamit begitu. Aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya layaknya ia adalah kakak kandungmu sendiri tapi aku rasa Naruto-san juga sangat menyayangimu. Jadi, kau tak usah murung begitu."

"Tapi, bagaimana aku tidak murung. Aku khawatir padanya, dia tak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini, hal itu membuatku cemas. Apa lagi, ia adalah seorang pengangguran. Bagaimana ia dapat uang. Padahal, aku baru saja berencana memperkenalkannya kepada Pamanku agar ia bisa menjadi tentara kerjaan. Tapi, ia malah menghilang begitu saja setelah meluluskanku."

"Dan yang lebih parah-" ino menjeda ucapannya. "Ia bahkan tak memberiku kesempatan untuk membalas budi kepadanya. A-aku jadi merasa aku ini murid tak tau diri kau tahu." Gumam Ino sambil menelungkup wajahnya dengan tangan, perlahan gadis yang biasanya energic ini pun terisak. Sebagai kawan terbaiknya, Sakura pun segera meraih puncak kepala Ino dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

"Sudah-sudah, aku mengerti perasaan mu, Ok. Jadi berhentilah menangis. Ku rasa, biar dimana pun. Orang sekelas Naruto-sensei pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Hiks, ta-tapi…"

"Sudahlah, Naruto-sensei pasti juga akan kecewa jika muridnya terus meratapi kesedihannya. Kuatkanlah dirimu. Ingat, kau adalah seorang "Elite Sakimori" sekarang. Kau harus menjadi teladan. Buatlah apa yang beliau ajarkan tak sia-sia dengan menerapkannya untuk setia kepada pemerintah. Aku yakin dengan begitu, Naruto-sensei akan bangga padamu."

Ino pun mulai tenang, walau masih sedikit sesenggukan. Tapi, Sakura benar ia tak boleh terus seperti ini. Ia harus menjalankan Titah sang guru. Untuk menerapkan kebajikan sebagai seorang pendekar Samurai.

 _ **Sementara itu ditempat lain …**_

Tampaklah 3 Pria dengan mantel hitam sedang mengamati Gedung Militer Konoha dari atas ranting pohon.

"Kau menyukai gadis itu, huh ?" Tanya seorang Pria bertudung berambut merah.

"Akasuna, dia itu mantan murid Naruto. Jadi berhentilah menggodanya." Seru seseorang lagi, Pria dengan rambut pirang yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Ino, Yamanaka. Walaupun masih berumur 18 tahun, dia sudah berhasil masuk ke Pasukan Khusus Sakimori. Bahkan, ia berhasil menembus jajaran Elite. Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Dia adalah permata mentah yang mungkin akan menjadi batu sandungan yang berbahaya untuk rencana kita." Seru seseorang lagi, sambil melihat data Book miliknya.

Mendengar perkataan para rekannya itu pun Naruto hanya mendengus lalu berbalik.

"Sudahlah, kita disini hanya untuk mengintai dan mencari informasi. Tak ada gunanya kita untuk mengurusi hal-hal yang tidak penting." Gumamnya datar, ketiga rekannya itu pun langsung mengikuti Naruto dari belakang untuk pergi dari sana.

"Naruto-kun." Seseorang gadis berambut biru memanggilnya. Kini mereka ber-4 sedang dalam perjalanan ke markas mereka.

"Ada apa Konan ?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mau mengingatkan. Kalau pemerintah itu adalah musuh kita. Ku harap kau tidak bimbang dengan apa yang menjadi tujuan kita. Walau kau sadar, salah satu musuh adalah muridmu sendiri." Kata gadis yang baru diketahui bernama Konan dengan dingin.

"Jangan meragukanku Konan, aku telah bersumpah untuk membalas kematian Ibuku. Aku hidup sampai sekarang hanya berpegang pada keyakinan itu. Jadi, kau tak usah khawatir." Kata Naruto datar. Konan yang mendengarnya pun hanya mendengus.

"Yah, kuharap itu bukan sekedar bualan belaka…"

Gumam Konan mengakhiri.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu pun hanya menengok pelan sambil mendengus, sebenarnya tebakan Konan tepat sasaran. Entah kenapa setelah melihat Ino. Keinginan membalas dendam Naruto sempat hilang.

"Konan benar. Aku, aku tak boleh ragu !" Batin Naruto mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

BBRP SAAT KEMUDIAN

Malam pun menjelang. Angin dingin pun mulai merebak, melambaikan apapun yang tersentuh oleh desaunya. Membuat beberapa orang berakal sehat pun memilih mengurung diri di kamar dan bermalas-malasan disana, namun tidak dengan Naruto. Sebagai pengembara (gelandangan), ia sudah biasa akan hal ini. Dingin, Guntur, hujan, kemarau semua musim dilaluinya di alam liar. Tubuhnya sudah kebal. Jadi, itulah mengapa ditengah suhu dingin seperti ini, dirinya lebih memilih berbaring di rumput dekat perbukitan markas kelompoknya dari pada menghabiskan waktu di kamar yang telah disediakan oleh pimpinannya.

"Kau belum tidur ?"

Mendengar suara itu, Naruto pun mengadahkan Kepalanya dan menemukan seorang Pria berambut merah sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku… tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Naruto sekedarnya. Mendengar hal itu, Pria berambut merah itu pun mendengus seraya mengambil tempat untuk duduk tepat disebelah Naruto yang masih berbaring.

"Disini, dingin. Aku heran kau bisa bersantai diluar di cuaca seperti ini. Kau memang aneh …" Kritik Pria itu sambil membakar rokoknya dengan Macis. Naruto pun tersenyum menyindir.

"Sebagai sesama 'Senior Gelandangan', aku merasa tersanjung kau bicara seperti itu padaku. Thanks …"

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, itu bukan sebuah pujian. Haaahh dasar bodoh …"

"Ya pandai …"

"Dasar …" Seru Pria itu habis akal membuat Naruto kesal. Naruto memang sangat sulit disulut emosinya. Naruto memang memiliki attitude bagus dalam menjaga emosi, dia kawakan dalam menyembunyikan perasaan.

"Sekali-kali… tunjukanlah emosi-mu yang sebenarnya. Kau membuatku khawatir. Dengan sifatmu itu. Aku yakin, kau akan susah mencari pasangan hidup."

Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Sebelum akhirnya keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka hanya terdiam disana, menikmati angin yang serasa lembut membelai kulit mereka. Menikmati jajaran pohon yang menari sesuai rytme udara dengan bintang dan bulan sebagai backgroudnnya.

"Kudengar dari Konan, mantan murid-mu adalah salah satu pasukan 'Elite Sakimori'. Apa itu benar ?" Pria berambut merah itu membuka suara. Naruto, awalnya terdiam sebelum akhirnya mendengus.

"Ya, keberuntunganku memang sangat buruk… bukankah begitu, Nagato ?"

Orang yang baru diketahui bernama Nagato itu pun hanya mendelik dan mengamati wajah Naruto.

"Tapi, kau tak usah khawatir. Misi Akatsuki adalah prioritas-ku. Aku berjanji tak akan menahan diriku walau nanti mungkin aku dihadapkan pilihan sulit. Jadi, kau tak perlu repot-repot memikirkanku, Oke Ketua." Jelas Naruto tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara.

Nagato pun mendengus sambil berdiri memunggungi Naruto.

"Baiklah aku percaya pada kata-katamu, namun …"

Nagato menjeda ucapannya, sambil mendeathglare Naruto dengan aura membunuhnya.

"Jika kau melanggar dan berbalik mengkhinati kami …"

Naruto menatap datar mata Nagato.

"Katana ini tak akan segan untuk merobek leher-mu …" Seru Nagato sambil menaikan sedikit keluar samurai yang tergantung dipinggangnya, hingga kilauan besi tajam mengkilat itu pun terpapar ngeri terpantul sinar rembulan. Naruto yang melihat hal itu masih tetap diam. Dan hanya memandang Nagato seperti biasa. Datar …

"Aku masuk duluan Naruto …" Pamit Nagato sambil memasukan kembali Katana ke sabuknya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang selepas keadaan tegang barusan. Ia memandang bulan sabit kala itu yang samar tertutupi awan hitam. Ia menghela nafas lalu bergumam.

"Ibu, sepertinya ini akan sulit …"

 **TBC**

Holaa ! Minnaaaa ! Apa Kabar ? Lama, Ya. Well, maaf jarang 'Up FIC' habis, saya hanya punya waktu luang dikit. Ya … biasaaa udah Tua. Jadi… taulah. Oh, iya. Maaf sebelumnya kalau fanfic ini punya kesalahan tata bahasa atau sebagainya. Tapi, semoga yang baca dapat terhibur. Makasih juga yang udah foll & Fave … saya tersanjung. Walau Cuma dikit, tapi saya gak peduli. Malah gua mikir …

"Wah, kok cerita Baal begini ada yang respon juga ya … ?" XD

Oke cukup basa basinya. Sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya ,,,

Bay-Bay


End file.
